1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to reading data stored in a magnetic memory device, and more particularly, to a magnetic memory device and a method for reading a magnetic memory cell using a spin Hall effect, which makes it possible to easily read stored data of a magnetic memory cell by using a spin Hall effect.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many laboratories and enterprises are conducting researches to implement the next-generation memory devices. The next-generation memory devices must have a multi-functional capability and a nonvolatile function of retaining data even when power supply is interrupted. Among the next-generation memory devices, a Magnetic Random Access Memory (MRAM) device is attracting much attention as a new conceptual memory device having the above functions.
A switching operation of the MRAM device is performed using a magnetic field generated by a current or using a spin torque transfer generated by directly injecting a current into a memory cell. A data read operation of the MRAM device is performed by reading a resistance value that changes depending on the arrangement states of a free magnetic layer and a pinned magnetic layer separated by magnetic tunneling junction. This data read operation requires many thin layers for magnetic tunneling. Also, the problem of a damage to a thin layer generated in an etching process during a memory fabrication process and the problems of the high resistance and the stability of a tunneling barrier are remaining to be solved.